


Suspension

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Regulations are made to be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #464: All.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Suspension

~

Robards’ interrogation lasted ages, but finally, it wound down. 

“…lost two artefacts,” Malfoy said.

“Yes.” Robards withdrew the artefacts from his robes. “Anything else?” 

“Hexed a shopkeeper,” Harry muttered.

“That would be serious but for the fact that we got to him in time.” Robards nodded as Harry’s head popped up. “He says to tell you it was all he could do not to give away that he recognised you, Potter.” 

Harry sighed. 

“I can’t think of anything else,” Malfoy said. 

Robards hummed. “I believe you’ve covered it all. Now, what do you think I should do with you two?”

~

“Regulations say we should be suspended and—”

Robards raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

“And be required to retake our Auror examinations,” Malfoy continued flatly.

“So you _have_ read them.” Robards sighed. “Fortunately for you, I need Aurors, and I’ve no time to send you all the way back through training. You’re on suspension for a week, next time follow my instructions. Now get out.” 

They both stood, but Malfoy hesitated. “Sir?” 

Robards frowned. “Malfoy?” 

“You contacted my mother just for the case, right?” 

Robards hummed. “No, actually. She and I…get along.” 

As Malfoy gaped, Harry dragged him out. “Thanks, sir!” 

~


End file.
